Paradise
by Maloa
Summary: [Songfic INFINITE/WooSoo] "Il faut que tu sois là pour que ce soit le paradis, un paradis dans lequel je t'ai enfermé contre ta volonté. Un paradis triste duquel tu ne peux pas t'échapper, un paradis dans lequel ont pourra être ensemble pour toujours."


**Pairing : **WooSoo**  
Genre :** Angs et Drama**  
Fandom : **SHINee**  
Disclaimers : **Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, pourquoiiiiiiii ?**  
Note : **Bon alors tout d'abord cet OS est parti de deux choses. D'abord, déprimée, Kiwi m'a envoyé (dérangé) un message sur bbm pour que je lui écrive une fic sur Infinite. Car oui mesdames, il n'y a aucune fic Infinite yaoi sur le fandom français (en tout cas, moi j'les chercher encore). Et franchement, j'comprends vraiment pas pourquoi!  
Bref, la deuxième chose c'est la musique. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris au vu du nom de cette histoire, il vient de Paradise (que je vous invite vivement à écouter en lisant) ! J'adore cette chanson et surtout Myungsoo qui fait juste... psychopathe avec son regard entre triste et... et j'sais pas trop !  
A toutes les fans dans de Infinite, je m'excuse d'avance mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous comprendrez à la fin.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, enjoy! (Les paroles sont bien évidemment tiré de la chanson, et j'ai pris la première traduction française qui venait donc si les phrases ne sont pas tout à fait correctes, ne m'en voulait pas!)

**Paradise**

_'C'est le meilleur des paradis, sans toi c'est un monde sans espoir.'_

Son visage.

Ses traits.

Son nez.

Sa bouche.

Myungsoo dessinait ce visage si familier, traits pour traits, n'oubliant aucun détail. Ce visage qu'il avait tant contemplé, sous toutes les coutures et durant des heures. Ce visage qui ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête et qu'il ne voulait pas oublier.

_Jamais._

Ce visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps maintenant.

-Encore cet homme ? », demanda l'infirmière en s'approchant doucement de lui, le sourire rassurant. « Vous le dessinez sans cesse, qui est-il ? »

Attrapant la feuille, il la regarda un moment avant de fermer les yeux pour se rappeler.

-Mon paradis. », dit-il tout bas, le cœur lui faisant terriblement mal. « Mon paradis disparu. »

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, sortant de la semi transe dans lequel il s'était plongé pendant quelques secondes. Il posa alors le regard vers l'infirmière qu'il le regardait avec étonnement.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? », demanda-t-elle finalement, prenant place sur la chaise à côté de lui et attrapant la feuille qu'il lui tendait.

-Woohyun. », souffla Myungsoo avec difficulté. « Nam Woohyun. »

La vieille femme hocha doucement la tête en faisant glisser le portrait sur la table, puis elle sortit une petite boîte qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien à présent, son quotidien.

-Bon, il est temps de prendre vos médicaments. »

Myungsoo ne protesta pas cette fois. De toute façon, il avait arrêté de le faire depuis longtemps. Ce médicament était presque un soulagement. Le soulagement que plus jamais il ne _lui_ ferait du mal.

Sans rien dire, il avala la petite pilule et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'allonger sur son lit. Dans quelques minutes il aurait moins mal, dans quelques minutes cette douleur insupportable dans sa poitrine disparaîtra. Dans quelques minutes, tout ça ne serait qu'un rêve.

'_Soo… je t'aime même quand tu dis des choses aussi bizarres.'_

x

'_Je te tiendrai juste un peu plus, plus_

_Je te regarderai plus, plus_

_Jusqu'à ce que mon cœur s'arrête _

_Je, je dois vivre_

_Je, je, même sans toi.'_

-Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! Woohyun s'il te plait, dis-moi quelque chose. », supplia Myungsoo. « Je t'en prie ! Ca me tue de te voir comme ça. »

Le jeune homme ne le regarda même pas, il restait obstinément terré dans son silence ce qui rendait Myungsoo plus dingue que jamais. Il ne voulait pas ça, il n'avait jamais voulu ça.

-Ca me tue, tu m'entends ! », insista-t-il, le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. », répondit enfin Woohyun, la voix terriblement froide et l'air tellement blasé, comme si plus rien ne comptait pour lui.

Il était allongé sur le lit, à fixer le plafond comme il le faisait maintenant depuis des jours. Myungsoo s'approcha de lui pour le forcer à se lever et le jeune homme n'essaya même pas de résister.

-Viens-là. »

Myungsoo l'emmena jusqu'à la porte, puis il l'arrêta là, le bloquant entre lui et le mur. Sans rien dire, il le dévisagea longtemps, s'efforçant de retenir chaque trait de son visage, chaque ligne. Il voulait se rappeler de tout, il ne voulait rien oublier, graver ce magnifique visage dans sa tête pour ne jamais l'oublier.

Puis il posa son front sur le sien, profitant de ces derniers instants avec lui. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il ne pouvait plus continuer à être ce monstre infâme. Il ne voulait plus l'être.

-Je… je vais te laisser partir. », souffla-t-il, reculant un peu son visage pour planter son regard dans celui de Woohyun. « Je regrette si tu savais. »

Woohyun ne répondit rien mais il vit ses yeux reprendre vie, comme s'il redevenait enfin lui-même.

-C'est… vrai ? », demanda le jeune homme, plein de doutes. « Tu vas vraiment me laisser partir ? »

Avec difficulté, Myungsoo hocha la tête pour lui répondre. Même s'il ne voulait pas, même s'il voulait le garder avec lui à vie, le voir aussi vide, non il ne pouvait _plus_.

-Oui. Mais il faut que tu comprennes bien que si j'ai fait… tout _ça_, c'est parce que je t'aime. Je suis fou de toi Woohyun. »

Il posa alors sa main sur son visage et le caressa avec délicatesse. Oh comme il aimait le toucher, le regarder, il aurait pu faire cela toute sa vie sans jamais se lasser.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, il recula pour le laisse partir, puisant au plus profond de lui la force nécessaire. Il tourna ensuite sa tête pour ne plus le voir et lâcha un 'vas-y' incertain. Woohyun ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes puis sortit finalement de la chambre.

Myungsoo s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre alors qu'il l'entendait descendre les escaliers lentement. Trop lentement. Puis enfin, le jeune homme apparu dans la cour, sous ses yeux. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de la fenêtre et le regarda, les yeux humides de larmes et le cœur lui déchirant la poitrine.

Woohyun s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien. Myungsoo sentit son cœur s'arrêtait. Il voulait courir en bas pour le rattraper mais il devait le laisser s'en aller. Puis, le jeune homme se retourna et commença à partir. Il savait que jamais il ne le reverrait, que c'était la dernière fois.

Complètement vide, Myungsoo posa sa main contre la vitre comme pour le stopper et lorsque Woohyun disparut complètement, il la ramena contre son cœur et se laissa tomber par terre sur les genoux alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Oh comme il avait mal, jamais rien ne pourrait jamais guérir ce trou béant dans sa poitrine, ce trou que personne ne pourrait jamais soigner.

Il était fou, fou d'amour pour Woohyun.

x

'_Je peux seulement retenir mon souffle et veiller sur toi_

_Je ne peux rien faire d'autre parce que je sens que tu vas te briser'_

Woohyun avait arrêté de protester, de résister, de crier, d'essayer de s'enfuir, de prier… Tout en fait, il avait tout arrêté.

Même de manger, de parler, de pleurer…

Il se contentait de rester là, les yeux vides, sans âme.

Et Myungsoo détestait ça. Le voir perdre espoir chaque jour était pire que tout. Il le voyait perdre sa joie de vivre qu'il avait tant aimé, il le voyait sombrer petit à petit vers un avenir noir et tout ça était à cause de lui. C'était à cause de lui si celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout devenait cet être froid et sans vie.

Avant, Woohyun avait l'habitude de beaucoup sourire mais ses yeux, son visage, sa manière de parler, tout est devenu sombre et effrayant.

Pourquoi l'amour était-il si mauvais ?

_Pourquoi suis-je devenu comme ça ? Tu es la raison pour laquelle je respire mais en te regardant comme ça je suffoque..._

-Mange s'il te plait. », dit Myungsoo en déposant un plateau sur la marche de l'escalier, à côté de lui.

Mais Woohyuun ne bougea pas, continuant d'observer à travers la vitre avec ce regard tristement brisé, un regard qui criait juste à la _liberté_.

Une liberté qu'il ne pouvait lui donner, une liberté qu'il ne pouvait lui accorder. Car il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Woohyun était l'homme de sa vie, sa moitié, sa raison de vivre. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul.

Pourtant, chaque jour qui passait devenait de plus en plus insupportable et Myungsoo se haïssait de lui faire subir tout ça, de le voir perdre la foi au fil du temps qui s'écoulait.

-Il faut que tu manges. », insista-t-il, attrapant des ramens du bout de ses baguettes pour les tendre devant sa bouche. « Aller, s'il-te-plait. »

Le jeune homme resta toujours aussi silencieux mais il tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder avec des yeux plus noirs que la nuit, où il pouvait y lire toute la souffrance qu'il lui infligé. Un regard qui signifiait : 'je te déteste'.

Aussitôt, Myungsoo rejeta le bol qu'il avait dans la main, le faisant tomber dans l'escalier, éclaboussant les marches en bois. Puis il se leva et retourna au salon, il fallait qu'il se calme, il ne devait plus s'énerver.

Il lui avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

x

'_Il faut que tu sois là pour que ce soit le paradis_

_Un paradis dans lequel je t'ai enfermé contre ta volonté'_

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! », hurla Woohyun.

Myungsoo, sonné par ces parles, recula d'un pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

-Je veux plus jamais que tu me touches, t'entends ? T'es qu'un _malade_ !»

Le jeune homme avait les yeux fixés sur lui et Myungsoo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le regardait de cette façon. C'était comme s'il avait _peur_ de lui et son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Etait-il vraiment effrayé par lui à présent ? Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était être avec lui, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal ou de le _forcer_.

-Woohyun… ne me fais pas ça. », dit-il en s'approchant tout doucement mais le jeune homme recula aussitôt.

-DEGAGE ! », cracha Woohyun, les yeux toujours emplis de frayeur.

Puis, il se laissa glisser au sol et lâcha un 'j'en peux plus' complètement exténué alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer. Il avait l'air à bout de force, comme s'il avait perdu toute son énergie et il avait mal. Myungsoo le voyait bien mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

-Laisse-moi partir, je t'en supplie… », murmura le jeune homme, le visage trempé de larmes toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

-Je suis désolé. », répondit seulement Myungsoo, s'agenouillant près de lui pour l'essuyer.

Woohyun repoussa sa main avec force mais il revint à nouveau posé sa main sur son si beau visage pour enlever les traces de souffrance qu'il lui infligeait. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il était en train de faire, il ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face.

-Tu m'aimes, je sais que tu m'aimes. On ne sera jamais séparés, toi et moi c'est pour la vie. Tu verras, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. »

Alors qu'il disait cela, il attrapa Woohyun pour le serrer contre lui, trop fort et, étonnamment, au lieu d'une résistance, le jeune homme se laissa faire, laissant tomber ses bras, le laissant juste faire.

Il abandonnait, il lâchait prise et Myungsoo savait à présent qu'il ne protesterait plus.

-Je t'aimerai toute ma vie… », continua Myungsoo en l'embrassant sur le front. « Je t'aime tant… »

'_Un paradis triste duquel tu ne peux t'échapper_

_Un paradis dans lequel ont pourra être ensemble pour toujours'_

Myungsoo était assis sur une chaise près du lit où dormait Woohyun. Le jeune homme était magnifique, incroyablement beau de la tête aux pieds. Rien en lui n'était repoussant, il aimait tout sans la moindre exception.

Tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, il s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il contempla son visage incroyablement parfait malgré les traces qu'il lui avait laissé. Des traces qu'ils ne voulaient plus voir mais qu'il ne pouvait enlever.

Il l'observa longtemps, admirant son visage serein et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser ses doigts sur sa peau savoureuse. Il caressa d'abord son front puis il descendit sur son nez et enfin sur sa bouche délicieusement gonflées.

Une bouche qui donnait envie, un gout incroyable qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser.

Complètement plongé dans ce qu'il voyait, Myungsoo ne se rendit même pas compte que le jeune homme s'était réveillé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda Woohyun, se redressant aussitôt.

-J'admirais juste ta beauté. Tu pourrais rendre fou les gens rien qu'avec ta bouche tu sais ? », dit-il, caressant à nouveau ses lèvres, sur la trace violacée qu'il lui avait fait. « Je sais que tu m'aimes, il faut que tu arrêtes de lutter… sinon je vais encore m'énerver. »

Woohyun ne dit rien mais son regard lui crier qu'il ne voulait pas. Pourtant, Myungsoo attrapa ses poignets pour les bloquer et doucement, très lentement, il approcha sa tête de la sienne. Le jeune homme se débattit et Myungsoo posa alors sa bouche sur la sienne. Il l'embrassa avec violence sans lui demander son avis, introduisant sa langue avec force.

C'était incroyablement bon de le sentir comme ça et il sentit une excitation monstre montait en lui. Mais Woohyun réussit à s'échapper et le repoussa brutalement.

-Mais t'es malade ! », cria le jeune homme en posant une main sur sa bouche violée. « D'abord tu m'enfermes, tu me frappes et maintenant… _CA_ ! Mais jusqu'où tu vas aller ?! »

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Je _SAIS_ que tu m'aimes et je veux que tu me le dises. Dis-le-moi Woohyunie. », dit Myungsoo, tentant une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser.

Mais le jeune homme ne le laissa pas faire, le repoussant encore avant de sortir du lit pour courir vers la porte.

-Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici… »

Instantanément, Woohyun se figea comme si sa phrase venait de lui glacer le sang. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'enfuir, il savait que jamais il n'allait pouvoir partir car Myungsoo ne se sentait bien que quand il avait Woohyun à ses côtés.

Il allait bien que quand il pouvait toujours le regarder, le caresser, l'embrasser. Etre avec lui.

x

'_Tu m'aimes (tu le feras)_

_Tu ne m'aimes pas (tu ne le feras pas)_

_Tu m'aimes, je ne regarde que toi'_

Myungsoo était heureux. Il pouvait observer Woohyun sous toutes les coutures et durant des heures. Le garçon était à lui, et _rien qu'à lui_. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait aucune intention de le laisser partir. Il avait tellement besoin de lui, c'en était presque viscéral. Sans lui, il ne vivait pas, il survivait.

Rien que l'imaginer loin, avec quelqu'un d'autre… non, non, il ne pouvait pas. Parce que Woohyun lui appartenait et qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie.

Myungsoo détourna enfin son regard du jeune homme pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau et il revint ensuite près de la table pour s'installer à côté de lui.

-Tiens. »

Woohyun attrapa le verre avec nonchalance, ne prenant même pas la peine de le remercier mais Myungsoo ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce n'était pas grave s'il faisait son rebelle, au moins il était là !

-Tu es tellement beau. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie, tu sais ? », souffla Myungsoo en s'approchant de lui pour lui caresser la joue.

-Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! », dit Woohyun, reposant son verre avec violence avant de rejeter sa main.

« Tu ne pourras jamais m'enfermer ici toute ta vie. »

Il se leva, comme pour appuyer ses dires, mais Myungsoo le rattrapa par le poignet pour le stopper.

-Mais je t'aime ! Et je sais que toi aussi. »

-DANS TES REVES ! », cria Woohyun, prêt à exploser une nouvelle fois. « PUTAIN MAIS TU COMPRENDS RIEN OU QUOI ? JE TE _DETESTE_, JE TE HAIS PLUS QUE TOUT. JAMAIS JE NE POURRAIS T'AIMER A NOUVEAU. TU N'ES QU'UN_… MONSTRE _! »

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Myungsoo ne réagit pas, trop choqué par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis enfin, il percuta. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, il releva un regard plus noir que jamais vers le jeune homme et son poing s'écrasa sur la joue de Woohyun qui tomba au sol.

-_Ne redis plus jamais ça !_ », dit-il, se baissant pour être à la hauteur du jeune homme.

Woohyun n'osait plus le regarder, la main posée sur sa pommette endolorie et ensanglantée. Myungsoo l'aida à se relever, mais la colère noire qui était montée en lui ne voulait redescendre.

-LACHE-MOI ! », recommença à crier Woohyun. « De toute façon je t'ai jamais aimé ! »

Complètement sonné par sa dernière phrase, Myungsoo se figea sur place.

_De toute façon, je ne t'ai jamais aimé_, la phrase presque crachée résonna dans sa tête, trop dure et trop violente. C'était comme un poing en pleine figure et tous ses membres se mirent à trembler de rage.

Puis à nouveau, il le frappa au visage avec force. Woohyun tenta de protester cette fois, répondant à ses coups mais très vite, la force de Myungsoo prit le dessus.

Il continua de le frapper, faisant gicler du sang sur le sol. Il avait la rage, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il ne pouvait entendre le jeune homme lui dire une telle chose car Myungsoo en était persuadé, le garçon l'aimait de tout son cœur, du plus profond de son âme.

Il l'aimait autant que _lui_ l'aimait.

Il continua de frapper sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sa phrase revenant en tête sans cesse, le faisant totalement péter les plombs. Puis qu'en enfin il reprit contrôle de lui, Myungsoo se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Woohyun était par terre, le visage en sang. Il était à moitié conscient et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il avait dû très certainement lui crier d'arrêter mais Myungsoo avait tellement était en colère qu'il n'avait rien entendu, totalement aveuglé par sa rage.

Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait dans cet état, une culpabilité monstre lui tordit les tripes et le cœur. Il s'approcha alors de lui mais le jeune homme recula jusqu'à cogner contre le mur, totalement terrifié.

-Woohyun, je suis désolé. », dit-il tout bas, déchirant un bout de sa chemise pour lui nettoyer le visage avec.

Quand il approcha sa main pour le nettoyer, le jeune homme tressaillit et ferma les yeux avec force, comme s'il était en train de prier de toutes ses forces pour que tout s'arrête. Myungsoo _savait_ qu'il voulait s'échapper mais le jeune homme était incapable de bouger, totalement paralysé par la peur.

-…Mais il ne faut plus jamais que tu dises des choses comme ça, tu comprends ? Ca me fait mal, très très mal et après je me fâche. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce si beau visage. Ne recommence plus. »

Woohyun n'osait plus le regarder, les yeux trempés de larmes et tout tremblant. Myungsoo savait qu'il avait été trop loin mais son amour inconditionnel pour le garçon n'avait pas supporté de l'entendre lui dire de telles choses.

x

'_J'ai, j'ai besoin de vivre_

_J'ai, j'ai besoin de l'endurer_

_Je, je, parce que ça se terminera un jour'_

Cinq jours.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il avait pris la décision de ne plus jamais laissé partir Woohyun. Il l'avait enfermé chez lui, le laissant libre de tout mouvement, mais il ne pouvait pas _sortir_.

Myungsoo entra dans la chambre, le cœur empli de joie de pouvoir admirer le jeune homme de si bon matin. C'était un bonheur immense, tellement extraordinaire qu'il ne voyait même pas à quel point il détruisait Woohyun à petits feux, à quel point ce qu'il faisait était _mal_.

Il était complètement aveuglé par son amour pour le garçon. Un amour si fort et si puissant, un amour _éternel_. Dès le premier regard, Myungsoo était devenu dingue de cet homme un peu rebelle et incroyablement séduisant.

Un homme comme il n'en avait jamais rencontré.

Mais voilà cet homme ne se laissait pas faire et être enfermé comme ça, le rendait juste fou.

-Tu ne pourras pas me garder comme ça toute ta vie ! », dit-il, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Trop durs, trop noirs. « Ma famille, mes collègues… Sunggyu vont s'en rendre compte et ils me chercheront ! »

_Sunggyu_. Ce nom avait le don d'énerver Myungsoo au plus haut point. Il serra sa mâchoire si fort qu'il en eu presque ma et il dû faire un effort monstre pour ne pas exploser, pour ne pas frapper dans un mur. Oui il était jaloux, jaloux à en crever !

-NE ME PARLE PAS DE LUI ! », cria-t-il, contenant sa rage avec difficulté. « Ils pourront te chercher autant qu'ils veulent, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

C'était faux. Jamais il ne pourrait le garder près de lui toute sa vie mais il le ferait aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, priant de tout son corps et de toute son âme pour que ce soit le plus tard possible. Parce que quand Woohyun ne sera plus près de lui, sa vie s'arrêterait, tout comme son cœur.

-Mais putain Myungsoo, tu peux pas me garder ici. Je ne t'appartiens pas ! JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS A TOI ! », s'énerva Woohyun, les poings serrés par la colère.

-Si je le peux et je le ferais. Tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes plus que tout. Toi et moi c'est pour la vie, on sera heureux ensemble tu verras, tu verras. »

Le regard du jeune homme se troubla pendant quelques instants, perdant un peu de sa dureté mais très vite, il reprit un air encore plus dur et fermé qu'auparavant.

-J'EN PEUX PLUS TU COMPRENDS ? J'VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI, JE VEUX PLUS ETRE ICI ET JE VEUX ETRE LOIN DE TOI. QUAND JE SORTIRAIS, ET CROIS-MOI JE SORTIRAIS D'ICI, PLUS JAMAIS TU N'ENTENDRAS PARLER DE MOI. »

Pendant un court instant, Myungsoo sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Imaginer ne plus revoir ce magnifique visage, cette tête si hypnotique, lui provoqua une profonde angoisse. Il se sentit mal et il eut envie de vomir mais il se retint pour relever les yeux vers Woohyun.

-NON ! Tu vas rester ici, point barre. Maintenant _arrête_ parce que je vais vraiment m'énerver. », dit-il froidement.

Sa voix était si catégorique et son regard si sombre que Woohyun ne rétorqua pas mais il sortit de la pièce en courant pour descendre les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Myungsoo le suivit calmement et le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard pour voir le jeune homme s'énerver sur la porte.

-OUVRE-MOI PUTAIN ! », hurla-t-il, tellement fort que sa voix se brisa au dernier mot. « OUVRE, OUVRE, OUVRE. »

Il continua à crier et à tout tenter pour ouvrir la porte mais Myungsoo le regarda faire sans rien dire, assis sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, encaissant juste la souffrance que cela lui infliger.

-J'peux pas te laisser partir Woohyun. J'peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai besoin de toi à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Sans toi je ne suis rien, sans toi ma vie de rime à rien. », souffla-t-il si bas qu'il crut que Woohyun ne l'entendit pas.

Pourtant, le garçon se figea devant la porte, arrêtant de crier par la même occasion. Puis il se laissa tomber sur les genoux et se mit à pleurer. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rougies par la colère, bruyamment, et il rampa jusqu'à lui.

-Laisse-moi partir, je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi sortir et je te promets que je ne dirais jamais rien, je te laisserais tranquille. Je vais péter les plombs si je reste ici. », le supplia-t-il, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude, la colère et la tristesse.

Son visage était si beau, tout trempé. Il le contempla longtemps, se noyant dans ses yeux noisette dans lequel il pouvait y lire tant de chose. Ce visage qui le rendait fou d'amour, ce visage qui était à l'origine de tout.

-Non, je ne peux pas. », dit finalement Myungsoo, laissant son doigt caresser la lèvre du jeune homme qui explosa à nouveau en larmes.

Il l'aimait, il l'aimait si fort. Il l'aimait du plus profond de son être, d'un amour violent et noir, et il l'aimerait jusqu'à la _mort_.

x

'_Reste ici_

_Je te le demande encore une fois_

_Je ferai mieux puisque je ne peux toujours pas te laisser partir'_

Assis sur son lit, Myungsoo tenait sa tête entre ses mains, la phrase de Woohyun se répercutant encore dans son crâne. Il avait incroyablement mal, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, qu'on le déchirait en milliards de petits morceaux.

'_Toi et moi, c'est… fini.'_

Il se sentait mort, il était une coquille vide. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, un monde sans Woohyun où tout était gris, fade, sans couleur et sans goût.

-J'suis désolé… », répéta alors le jeune homme, le faisant trop brutalement sortir de ses pensées, la réalité le percutant de plein fouet. « Je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, tu le mérites. »

Myungsoo releva difficilement la tête, toujours plongé dans cet univers froid et morne. Il était complètement ailleurs mais il se força à lever les yeux pour regarder Woohyun.

-C'est des conneries tout ça ! J'veux pas rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. C'est toi Woohyun, tu comprends pas ? T'es l'homme de ma vie, tu ne peux pas me quitter. Je t'aime, t'entends ? Je t'aime tellement fort. Jamais personne ne t'aimera autant que moi ! »

Le garçon prit un air triste alors qu'il se levait.

-Justement… c'est ça le problème. Tu m'aimes _trop_. », dit Woohyun, détournant le regard. « J'suis vraiment désolé. »

Myungsoo ne réalisait pas ce qu'il se passait, ou plutôt il ne _voulait_ pas comprendre. Il avait trop mal, il était complètement perdu et terrifié de se retrouver seul, de perdre le seul être qu'il n'ait jamais aimé.

Alors qu'en Woohyun passa la porte de la chambre pour partir, il se leva d'un bond et le rattrapa par l'épaule juste avant que le garçon ne commence à descendre.

-Attends ! », dit-il en le retournant.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, il était juste poussé par sa peur de le perdre pour toujours et de ne plus jamais le revoir.

-Quoi ? », demanda Woohyun, intrigué.

Mais pour toute réponse, Myungsoo le poussa jusqu'à la porte pour le jeter à l'intérieur de la chambre. Trop choqué, le garçon ne réagit pas tout de suite et ce n'est que lorsque Myungsoo lança un 'non, tu peux pas partir' catégorique que le jeune homme _comprit_.

Woohyun se releva presque aussitôt, bien décidé à sortir de cette maison mais il le bloqua une nouvelle fois. Le garçon se débattit comme un diable, usant de toutes ses forces pour s'échapper de son emprise.

Mais Myungsoo était plus fort alors il réussit à le maîtriser au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il lui asséna un coup de poing, histoire de l'assommer un peu mais pas assez fort pour le blesser puis il courut hors de la pièce pour l'enfermer là et ferma à clé.

Au même moment, il entendit Woohyun se relever et courir vers la porte maintenant fermée.

-OUVRE-MOI ! », hurla le jeune homme, tambourinant à la porte comme un malade. « Myungsoo, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? OUVRE ! »

Le front posé contre la porte, Myungsoo ferma les yeux. Comment il en était arrivé là ? Il n'en était plus vraiment très sûr mais maintenant que le jeune homme était là, il ne pourrait jamais le laisser partir.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé Woohyun… mais je t'aime, je peux pas te laisser partir. Je ne peux pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre te toucher, t'embrasser, poser ses sales mains immondes sur ton corps parfait car tu _m'appartiens_. A moi et à moi seul. »

Le garçon redoubla ses coups sur la porte, y mettant un peu plus de force car les bruits résonnèrent plus bruyamment.

-RELACHE-MOI ! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR D'ICI ! », hurla le garçon, la voix complètement paniquée. « OUVRE, OUVRE. LAISSE-MOI PARTIR ! »

-Non. », répondit seulement Myungsoo avant de s'éloigner de la porte.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour ne plus entendre les cris de Woohyun.

-C'est impossible… », souffla-t-il pour lui-même. « Tu ne peux pas me quitter. »

x

'_Puisque mon cœur s'est brisé_

_Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça_

_Pourquoi ?'_

Quand la sonnerie retentit dans la maison, Myungsoo courut aussitôt vers la porte d'entrée, trop content de_ le_ voir enfin. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, alors il n'en pouvait plus.

En passant devant le miroir, il s'arrêta un court instant pour vérifier qu'il était bien. C'était à chaque fois la même chose, dès qu'il voyait Woohyun, il se faisait le plus beau possible.

-Salut ! », dit-il avec gaieté en ouvrant enfin la porte.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il découvrit le jeune homme. Woohyun devait sans doute venir directement du travail car il portait un costume noir, toujours bien taillé, et une chemise sombre à fines rayures blanches, légèrement entrouverte qui laissait apparaître le haut de son torse finement musclé.

Myungsoo dut faire un effort pour détourner son regard puis il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche. Il était tellement amoureux et subjugué par sa beauté qu'il ne vit même pas la légère grimace de Woohyun à ce contact.

-Faut que je te parle. »

-Ok mais d'abord, viens, faut que je te montre quelque chose ! »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il l'entraina dans la chambre, trop pressé de lui montrer ce qu'il avait fait.

-Tiens, regarde. », dit-il en lui tendant fièrement le portrait de lui qu'il avait dessiné. « Je l'ai fait sans modèle, juste en me souvenant de ta tête. C'est beau, non ? »

Woohyun avait les yeux rivés vers la feuille, l'air indescriptible puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Ca ne te plait pas ? », demanda Myungsoo, reprenant le dessin de ses mains. « Je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait mais je l'ai fait de mémoire. Et puis il ne pourra jamais être aussi beau que l'original. »

Tout en disant ça, il se rapprocha du garçon pour lui caresser le visage mais Woohyun recula d'un pas.

-Stop. », lança-t-il. « Ecoute Soo, faut que je te dise un truc. »

Myungsoo acquiesça silencieusement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, ignorant le mauvais pressentiment qui s'insinuer doucement en lui.

-Voilà… je… », commença le jeune homme, pas vraiment à l'aise. « J'ai bien réfléchi à notre relation, à ce qu'on s'apportait l'un à l'autre et je pense qu'on s'apporte plus de mal qu'autre chose. »

_Du mal ?_ Oui c'est vrai que leur relation était assez particulière, pleine de disputes, de jalousie et de séduction mais de là à dire qu'il ne s'apportait que du mal ? Non, non ce n'était pas vrai.

-Et puis comme je n'étais pas vraiment sûr, j'en ai parlé à Sunggyu et il m'a di… »

-_Sunggyu ?_ », le coupa Myungsoo, sentant sa colère monter en lui trop rapidement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là-dedans celui-là ? Il veut ton cul c'est ça ? Et toi tu vas le laisser faire ? »

Et voilà, c'était reparti. Dès qu'il entendait ce prénom, il commençait à péter les plombs. Car Sunggyu était le meilleur ami de Woohyun depuis leur enfance et ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop proche à son goût.

-Commence pas ! », s'énerva Woohyun, se braquant aussitôt. « C'est ça ! C'est exactement là où je voulais en venir. T'es trop jaloux, tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un m'approche, ami ou non. Ta jalousie est trop excessive et je la supporte plus. »

-MAIS C'EST NORMAL QUE JE SOIS JALOUX, JE T'AIME ! »

-Oui mais à ce point-là c'est… je peux plus. Soo, je suis désolé mais toi et moi, c'est… _fini_. »

A ces mots, le ventre de Myunsoo se tordit de douleur, absolument pas préparé à _ça_.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, quelques jours plus tôt encore, Woohyun lui disait à quel point il l'aimait. Non, non tout ça ne pouvait pas arriver, tout ça était un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller, c'était sûr.

Avec force, il ferma les yeux et pria de toutes ses forces pour se réveiller.

'_Moi qui remplissais toujours mes nuits avec des pensées de toi'_

Myungsoo se réveilla presqu'en sursaut, le front en sueur, son cauchemar encore frais dans sa mémoire. Il se frotta les yeux puis se tourna pour vérifier que Woohyun était bien là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda le jeune homme d'une voix encore endormie.

-J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar. », dit-il en se relevant un peu. « J'ai rêvé que tu me quittais, c'était horrible, j'avais l'impression de mourir. »

Woohyun se tourna vers lui et posa sa tête sur le torse de Myungsoo qui enroula ses bras autour de lui, la chaleur de son corps le rassurant.

Il s'était senti tellement mal, tellement vide qu'il profitait des sensations que le garçon lui apportait. Il était trop heureux de le sentir contre lui, de pouvoir le toucher comme ça.

-T'inquiètes pas je suis là, tout va bien. », dit Woohyun en relevant un peu la tête pour le regarder. « Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te larguer. Du moins pas encore. »

Le jeune homme rigola et Myungsoo lança un 'ha ha, très drôle' avant de l'embrasser sur le front plusieurs fois. Il inversa ensuite leur position, pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Même dans le noir, il pouvait distinguer les formes incroyablement belles de Woohyun, de toute façon, il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec envie, leurs langues s'entremêlant agréablement.

-De toute façon, je ne te laisserais jamais partir même si tu me quittais. », souffla-t-il dans son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Il se releva ensuite pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Woohyun. Il était juste magnifique et Myungsoo continua de l'observer sans se priver.

Le garçon le regardait lui aussi, avec ce regard qui lui plaisait tant, celui où il pouvait voir qu'il comptait pour lui. Puis, Woohyun se remit en position assise, leurs têtes toutes proches l'une de l'autre.

- Soo… je t'aime même quand tu dis des choses aussi bizarres. », dit-il, les yeux rivés dans les siens et Myungsoo sentit des papillons voletaient dans son estomac.

C'était la première fois que Woohyun lui disait ça et Myungsoo attrapa son visage avec fermeté pour l'embrasser à nouveau, avec plus d'envie que tout à l'heure.

-Moi aussi je t'aime et je t'aimerais _toute_ _ma vie_. »

Woohyun se mit à sourire comme jamais.

Si beau.

Si magnifique.

END.


End file.
